


Just Another Day On The Ground..

by OceansGay



Series: If You Could.. Would You? [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Cussing, Drunken Confessions, Enjoy it though, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, I don't, Implied Sexual Content, Just a little from Lexa & Echo, No Smut, Oops, Out of Character, Partying, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i had fun with this, i think, sorrry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: Lexa never betrayed anyone.. And after party you could say.. Couple line up: Clexa, Ranya & Becho (Yes I ship them, fight me) Anyways, Skaikru talking about their grounder girls + drunk Lexa & Echo confessing their feelings.. (I had a hard time with it too because of the people in the Mountain so let's just pretend that they aren't in anyone minds right now.. Sorry Jasper fans!!!)





	Just Another Day On The Ground..

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fluff guys, but it goes with this series soooooo. The reason this is also fluffy because of Wednesday's episode and I'm a little tipsy, but not full on drunk (So please do not worry everyone!) I will be doing a serious 100 fic that is but isn't canon so here's my tumblr link for the first information for those who are interested: http://alexthedevil.tumblr.com/tagged/The-100-oc
> 
> Songs I was listening to: Blame It (Glee version, I find it funny), Shots (BC why not), AND for the last part for each couple Ranya - Teenage dream (Glee version though KP works too), Becho - Glad You Came (Both versions!) saddest one for Clexa - The Night We Met (I watched 13, it was very emotional but don't worry I didn't relapse even though there were some scenes that were intense) The first part is Ranya, the second is Becho, and the last part is Clexa. Plus a after morning with embarrased Echo and Lexa
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!

 

 

They did it.. And that's all that matter to both the Grounders and Arkers. The party that the delinquents, as Anya called them, was in full swing. A night filled with no worries, no war raging on in the background, just a victory that has been planned since this alliance…

 

Raven was seated at the DJ booth that she manage to make with Monty when they got out of the Mountain, she’s had a couple drinks, well by a couple she means three.. Her leg was still killing her but she didn’t want to miss out on this, Raven promised Abby she’d play DJ since she would be sitting most the night.. Her eyes scanned over people looking for Anya with no luck.. She missed her Grounder Princess, she missed her personal carriage.. Raven just missed Anya in general, she laughed at the thought of where they first started. They were complete opposites, Anya was always serious while Raven always cracking jokes left and right.. Huffing in frustration, Raven was getting up from her seat when she felt a pair of bare arms wrap around her.

“What do you think you’re doing, Boom?”  _ There she is _ .. Raven melt into her, letting a tipsy smile spread across her face. Looking up, she was greeted by one of Anya’s famous smirks.. It was just Anya, not General, not war paint, no mask, and no armor. Raven wasn’t complaining though, Anya knew she had a body for days and wasn’t afraid to show off some of her muscles. It was mostly her arms that she showed off..

“I was going to go looking for you, because I miss you and need my Grounder Princess to keep me warm.” Anya leaned down placing a small kiss on Raven’s forehead, Raven got up to let Anya take a seat on the chair to finally fall into her lap.. She never knew how but she was always warm.. It felt nice, it felt like home.. She frowned when she didn’t feel Anya wrap around her, instead she saw her fiddling with one of the broken speakers,  _ oh boy..  _ Raven knew something was wrong but she didn’t know what..

“Hey, what’s wrong..?” She paused her hand looking back at Raven, she didn’t know how to say it. Anya never knew how to express her feelings with right words, she hasn’t had to say it in a while.. The last time she said it was when Lexa became Commander, and that was the last time she saw the woman she loved.. That’s when Nia made a push and killed the village she belonged to.. Anya didn’t want to mess this up, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she kept it down..  _ Fuck it.. _

“Raven.. I- I love you..” Anya felt Raven tense up, she fucked up. It was a mistake to say it, even now. She felt like drowning herself in a lake or going for a visit to see that big ass snake in the river.. 

“You what?” Raven needed to hear it again to make sure it wasn’t the alcohol getting to her.. She was honestly glad she didn’t say it first and that Anya did..

“I said I love you.. Even though you can be completely annoying.. I never believed in love at first sight.. Not until I met you.. I haven’t had this feeling in a long time, Reyes… I’m scared with what we are, I don’t want to lose you. I completely understand if you don’t feel the same..” Raven felt her eyes getting watery, holy shit, who knew someone so scary looking could be a softie.. But fuck, this felt great, it felt right in the right places.. Instead of answering, Raven leaned forward kissing Anya’s lips, which felt so good.. Sure they’ve kissed before but what they’ve been doing since the alliance was nothing serious.. This was what she wanted, she wanted to learn their culture.. Anya kissed back, dragging one of her hands to cup the back of her neck while her other kept her in place.. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing at--

“GET SOME REYES!” Raven pulled back to see a rather shit faced Octavia giving her a thumbs up, Anya moved her head to poke out giving Octavia a glare, Lincoln saw this. Mouthing sorry to Anya he dragged Octavia away from her spot to where Jasper, Monty, Harper and Miller were..

“Your friend is a handful..” Raven pulled Anya into another kiss.

“You have no idea, Grounder Princess..” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bellamy was happy, they haven’t had a party since Unity Day.. It also felt weird considering that Raven was full blown making out with the woman he shot.. But they deserved this little victory, he admit he was wrong about the grounders, both had lives lost, both had ways of punishment.. He couldn’t help but laugh at how hammered everyone was.. Bellamy didn’t have to worry about war going on or anything serious tonight, he definitely needed this, after busting his ass in Mount Weather.. He needed a drink or two. He hadn’t scene Echo since then, he didn’t know why he had the urge to see her again. Echo did help him kill that guard and help get each grounder out of those cages..

“Sky boy..” He jumped when he saw Echo drop right next to him, he knew she was full on drunk which was going to interesting for him. He’s never seen any grounder get hammered, she had a dopey smile on her which was extremely cute..

“Hi.” God his voice was not human, Echo wouldn’t admit it out loud but Bellamy somehow calmed her, there was just something about him that made her walls go down in a heartbeat..

“I never got to say thank you.” Echo dropped her head on his shoulder, which she normally would NEVER do, but she was too drunk to care, she wasn’t around Nia so she could be herself. For now until the Commander decided her fate..

“For?” Bellamy knew why she was saying thank you, he just wanted to hear it from her.. It earned a giggle from her, he wanted to hear that everyday.. He was in deep shit when Echo lifted up her head to look him straight in the eyes and boy, she could stare at them for days and not care if it got old..

“For saving me.. And coming back for me..”  _ Whoops, here comes the feelings  _ she wanted to kiss him for some odd reason but she held back, Echo didn’t know their costumes in these things nor would they know there’s..

“Well someone had to put a stop to them.. And you’re welcome..” He winked at her, taking a sip of his drink.. Looking back he smiled at her..

“I like you..” He knew that was coming, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.. Sure they didn’t know each other for very long but his time in there he kept visiting her, checking to see if she was still alive.. Echo leaned in giving him a peck on his cheek. He caved in, pulling her back he kissed her lips.. Even if she was a warrior, her lips were soft, it felt normal doing this, but just with her.. She smiled into the kiss pulling back and letting a smile spread across her face..

“I don’t know why, but I like you too.” This was something he didn’t want to end..

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


She was drunk. That’s what she knew, Lexa hasn’t been like this since Luna, Lincoln, and Costia sneaked some of the alcohol and went to the river.. She watching Clarke talking to Raven, Octavia, Anya and couple more Arkers. She couldn’t help but feel completely drawn to the girl, Lexa knew Clarke needed time. It just hurt because she couldn’t have her, it hurt more knowing she had to kill the boy she loved.. Just like it hurt waking up to Costia’s head.. Lexa was too focused on Clarke to know that Lincoln was right next to her..

“She’s strong..” She jumped looking over at her childhood friend. Lexa envied him knowing that he could be with Octavia and be free in public with her..

“She is.. But she needs time..” It hurt a lot, they both knew that.. He also knew that if Clarke didn’t need time Lexa wouldn’t pursue her.

“You don’t have to listen to what he says.. You know love isn’t weakness, Lex..” He always saw right through her, Lincoln wanted her happy, she deserved more than anyone.. He was about to say more when Clarke and Octavia came walking up to them..

“Heeeey babe.” Octavia slurred out wrapping her arms around her arms around his neck pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.

“Please get a room, I rather not see this..” Lexa muttered out, all three of them looked at her.. She couldn’t believe she just said that.. So much for the big bad commander act tonight.. Octavia complied dragging him to one of the tents in the camp.. Now it was just her and Clarke,  _ fuck, why can’t I win..  _ Lexa couldn’t meet Clarke’s eye which felt like they were staring into her soul.. 

“You okay there, Lexa?” She snapped her head to look at her, god her eyes were so blue. She could stare at them her whole life and never get tired of it.. Stupid alcohol, stupid feelings, the world was against her tonight..

“IamfineClarke.” She said it a little too fast while taking a huge ‘sip’ of her drink, she shouldn’t have done it of course, she was hammered enough.. Hearing Clarke hum at her answer she moved closer until she was in her personal bubble..

“Dance with me?” She nodded in agreement, grabbing Clarke’s hips which led to Clarke wrapping her arms around her neck.. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen time to slow things down a bit..” Raven slurred out, putting one of Clarke’s favorite song on  _ The Night We Met.  _ She knew Raven put this on for her.. Clarke felt like she was in one of those sappy romance movies but it felt worth it.. Nuzzling her face in Lexa’s neck, she felt her heart flutter, why did this feel so right? Like this was meant to be.. Lexa sighed, she shouldn’t be like this in front of her people but she couldn’t bring herself to give one single fuck as Raven would say.. She didn’t want this to end.. Lexa couldn’t stop the words from spilling from her mouth..

“I really like you, Clarke..” The way she said her name made Clarke’s legs go weak, she never felt this way, not even with Finn. It wasn’t right but it felt that way..

“Lexa..” Clarke felt Lexa hold her tighter, this was hard for both of them.. It was hard for Clarke because she wanted Lexa, but she still felt Finn on her.. It was hard for Lexa because she was the commander, she never put her feelings first and couldn’t for many reasons. One being Nia which scared her since Echo was here..

“Clarke, I haven’t felt this way since Costia.. I honestly hate it because I’m not suppose to put things before my people.. But I can’t help it.. I’m not trying to make you feel guilty.. I swear..” Clarke looked at Lexa searching to see if it was just the alcohol getting to her but none.. Before she knew it her lips were on Lexa’s once again… This felt right…

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This wasn’t suppose to happen.. I swear..” Bellamy looked down at Echo who was under the covers naked, with him, in his own bed.. One leg was over his body while her head rested on his shoulder.. Echo knew he was right, but couldn’t bring herself to care either..

“I know, but I really don’t care..” Snuggling closer, she heard him laugh.. Echo didn’t want this to end..

“So where do we go from here then?” Bellamy wanted to try out whatever this was, he was attracted to her..

“Wherever you want it to go, Bell..” She pulled herself up straddling over him and leaning down to kiss him..

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you really still pouting?” Anya laughed at Raven’s face, she had a hangover and was piss they couldn’t have sex because of her leg.. Anya gave Abby her word for no sexual activity which was killing her as well..

“Shut up, An..” She turned over looking at her girlfriend who had the biggest smirk ever.. God she was going to love waking up to that every damn morning..

“Make me, Reyes..”

“I hate you.” She grabbed Anya pulling her into a kiss that went from being sweet to being way too steamy..

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Why does this feel so right?” Clarke didn’t know what the fuck happened to get in this position.. But Lexa ended up in her bed last night and this morning.. She remembered the kiss which led to making out then in her tent and here they were.. Under the covers with Lexa cuddling her from behind, Clarke felt her arms tighten around her waist, felt Lexa giggle into her neck which made her heart flutter..

“You weren’t complaining last night..” Lexa places small kisses on her shoulder, when Clarke turned around smiling.. Both didn’t want this to end..

“I wasn’t complaining.. I just don’t want this to be a one time thing, Lex..” That snapped Lexa, she leaned in to kiss her..

“Never..”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was rushed but I wanted to treat you guys.. Especially for next week's episode.. WHO'S READY FOR SOME FEELS AND POSSIBLY RAGE!?! I'll do more too and hopefully update the chat room.. Can anyone tell me what a beta is when it comes to fics? I'm still a little new to certain things!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'll be taking request with this series. I am a multishipper.. Clexa & Ranya will always be my OTP but I'll take any ships, even Bellarke (Is that how it's spelled?)


End file.
